


The Plate of Fidelity and Harmonious Love

by Smuttysmutwriter



Series: A Well Made Match [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Intersexuality, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non Consensual touching, Ritual Public Sex, Rituals, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttysmutwriter/pseuds/Smuttysmutwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following Norsekink prompt -</p>
<p>Loki and Thor are going to be married to each other. There are lots of preparations at stake. And numerous customs and rituals have to take place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plate of Fidelity and Harmonious Love

“Who are you?”

“I am Loki.”

The other giant shifted, raising one eyebrow, “Who birthed you?”

“Laufey King.”

Loki pressed the edge of his finger under his eye, stopping the tear gathering there from falling. 

“And your sire?”

“Farbauti of the West Frosts, mightiest of warriors, breaker of ice sheets…”

“And who taught you?”

“The bringer of 1000 sorrows, Angrboda the Witch.”

Loki’s voice cracked slightly on the last word. He cleared his throat to cover it. 

“Good,” Jarnsaxa, newly appointed Jotun ambassador to Asgard, nodded his head, “Remember all of this today, Loki Prince. Remember your station, remember the dignity of your house, keep your people in your mind…remember why we do this…”

Loki turned to face the ambassador, bowing his head. 

“The Casket…”

“Yes. So, I ask again, who are you?”

“I am Loki…of Jotunheim.”

“And are you a slave, Loki of Jotunheim?”

“No. Merely a willing servant of my people.”

“Very good.”

~*~*~

Two weeks of flurried preparations had come to this. Loki was woken on the morning of the wedding and taken to the bathing room which had been prepared for him. He knew what was to come. He had been carefully prepared for this part. 

He let the maid untie his robe and pull it off his shoulders, standing naked in front of the three maids who would assist in his bathing, the Queen of Asgard, who according to tradition would be at his side through the day, preparing him for his new role as wife of the Crown Prince, and Jarnsaxa, there to ensure the Jotun traditions were observed and respected. 

The girl started untying his hair out of the simple plait he had put it in for sleeping, running her fingers through the long dark hair and murmuring about how lovely and thick it was. The other maids nodded, apparently trying to put Loki at ease. 

Another servant arrived (Gods, how many people would be seeing him naked today?) carrying a large tray covered with a tea pot and some delicate cups on saucers and placing it on a small table between Frigga and Jarnsaxa’s chairs. 

“I hope you don’t mind Ambasador, I slept a little late and the day will be a long one. Do you care to join me?” Frigga said, pouring herself a cup of tea. 

“I would be honoured, your highness,” Jarnsaxa smiled tightly, taking the offered cup gingerly in his huge hand. It looked almost comically tiny as Jarnsaxa placed it to his lips. At any other time Loki would no doubt have found the sight hilarious. 

One of the maids gently took Loki by the arm, leading him towards the deep bath set into the floor. He was surprised when her guidance did not leave him at the edge of the pool, instead walking with him into the water, the two other maids following, the white shifts they had been wearing billowing out around them in the water. 

At its deepest point a full grown man could stand in one of these baths up to his neck in water. Loki was lead and asked to sit on a ledge which had all but his shoulders submerged. The water flowed around him, being constantly cycled through the bathing chamber, presumably to take soap and any other dirt away from the bather. 

One maid took a bottle from the side of the bath and started washing his hair, building up a thick lather. Loki jerked when he felt soft hands and a washcloth on one arm, then the other, rubbing slow, firm circles.

“I can…”

The maid shushed him, “Let us, your highness. This is our task so that you may relax.”

The washcloths rubbed him all the way down and then up his arms. One maid then started washing his back while the other moved over his chest, the third was still working her hands through his hair. The paused briefly to let him submerge his head and wash the shampoo away before starting again. 

The maids started on his thighs and calves. Loki tried to focus on anything other than the womens’ soft hands, turning his ear to the Queen and Jarnsaxa’s conversation.

“…such luck that the weather has been so forgiving for the wedding considering the time of year,” Frigga was saying.

“Very true, your highness. Truly all of the Ancient Gods smile upon this union.”

“Indeed. More tea?”

“Yes please. You know, at first I did not find the taste appealing, but this brew has rather grown on me.”

“I am glad. You must come and take tea with us regularly, it is so good for the constitution…”

Loki allowed himself a roll of the eyes at their forced amiability. Tension prickled in the room. Jarnsaxa had not asked for the post of ambassador, no more than Loki had asked to be the wife of Thor, Frigga’s oldest son. 

His eyes rested on Frigga for a moment. What were her thoughts? No doubt a Jotun had not been her first choice for her son’s wife, had not been what she envisaged when she thought of this wedding day as she watched her boy grow. Her face through the last two weeks, and even before then during the painfully long negotiations preceding the wedding, had ever been the same serene and gently smiling mask, her true feelings buried deeper insider her than Loki could sense. 

He stiffened as one of the maids passed the washcloth between his thighs, right over his slit and then over his cock. He gasped, hand coming up to strike at the girl for taking such liberties but a warning click from Jarnsaxa stopped him. He looked up at the ambassador, who regarded him with a dark face. The peace would not be ruined because you could not keep your temper during a bath, boy!

The maid was looking at him with wide eyes as he lowered his hand, a little frightened of him now, “C-come your highness, we are finished now.”

Loki dipped his whole body under the water one last time, washing the last of some thick creme the maids has plastered his hair with out, before letting himself be lead out of the bath. Once out he was dried with soft towels, his hair rubbed with some sweet smelling oil and combed before being wrapped in a soft cloth to dry. His robe was placed on him again and the Queen came over, locking her arm with his and leading into the adjoining chamber. 

The new room was dominated by a single high bench, covered with a red silk throw, beside it stood two older women, both wearing blue. 

“Take off your robe and lay down here, my dear…that’s right, on your belly. This part is mostly pleasant…you’ll find the massage very calming.”

Loki’s ear caught the word ‘mostly’ and held onto it as he lay down. He closed his eyes, letting one of the older woman rub some oil on his back and then start massaging his shoulders with strong hands. The room was slightly warmer than the baths had been and he soon felt sleepy, lulled by the rhythmic movements and the scent of the massage oils. 

There must have been some sedative quality to the oils, Loki would not normally have allowed himself to become so unguarded just from a back rub. He did not question when the masseuse asked him to roll over and started rubbing the front of his chest and upper arms. Nor did he question when the other women, who up till then had not spoken or moved, placed her fingertips on his belly, murmuring ancient words, the language of the healers. 

He shifted as he felt the fingers of her magic invade his body, his hands clenching. The masseuse made soothing noises, applying more pressure to his shoulders. He realized now why there was a massage in the first place, a cunning distraction from the true purpose of this rite. 

The healer met the Queen’s eyes and nodded, “He’s fertile, Allmother…very fertile. I would not be surprised if he became pregnant from this night alone.”

The Queen smiled warmly, walking over to stand by the table, “That is wonderful news. Loki dear, bend your knees for me…”

Frigga placed a hand under Loki’s knee, encouraging him to bend his legs and plant his feet wider apart on the table. Loki’s breath came faster, his head turning to Jarnsaxa for reassurance, some small comfort…anything!

Jarnsaxa stayed by the wall, inclining his head slightly at Loki, saying all he needed to with one look. 

_“Let them do this. You know how much rides on it. Think of your parents…your brothers…”_

“This will be much more pleasant if you relax, your highness,” the healer said softly, noting Loki’s clenched fists, the blue skin of his knuckles turned white with tension. She spread a little oil over her fingers, using one hand to lift Loki’s cock out of the way while sliding the index finger of the other along his slit. 

Loki willed himself to relax, to stay still at least, to not throw all of these barbarians off him and run from the room, all the way back to Jotunheim and his dam’s comforting arms. The slippery finger breached him and he could not help but let out a small whimper, squeezing his eyes closed. 

“Relax yourself, dear…” the Queen again, stroking his forehead now. 

The finger slipped in further, moving only a little way up his passage until it was stopped by his maidenhead. It pressed against the wall, probing at it slightly for a few moments before withdrawing.

“He is intact, my Queen.”

Apparently this was not enough for Frigga, who slipped her own finger inside Loki briefly, pressing against his hymen with the same gentle touch. 

“Very good. There we are…all done, my dear, you can put your legs down,” she patted Loki’s cheek, smiling warmly and wiping away a tear on his face, “Put on your robe and then join us in your bedroom, we are running short on time and you still need to be dressed.”

Frigga and the healers left, leaving Loki and Jarnsaxa alone for a moment. The ambassador passing Loki his robe which he quickly pulled on, holding the neck tightly closed. 

“You knew this would happen! Why didn’t you tell me?” he hissed.

“The matter was discussed between Laufey King and I and we both agreed it would be better if you did not know.”

“How could that possibly be better?! Is there anything else about today you haven’t told me?”

Jarnsaxa rolled his red eyes, “Always one for the dramatic, aren’t you? You already know about the Bedding and we have rehearsed the other ceremonies many times. No, there is nothing else you need to know.”

Loki snarled, stalking away from Jarnsaxa. He couldn’t afford to alienate the only other Jotun resident of Asgard but he had had enough of him and his secrets and manipulations. Gods, he had almost forgotten about the Bedding as well. These Aesir were complete monsters…perverts! Obsessed enough with the sexual act to make the consummation of the crown prince’s wedding a public affair!

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He just had to get through tonight. 

Just focus on getting through tonight…

~*~*~

The wedding ceremonies of both Jotunheim and Asgard were mercifully short affairs. The Allfather stood over Thor and his Jotun bride, made the required speech inviting Jarnsaxa to act in Laufey’s stead and give Loki over to the House of Odin. 

Jarnsaxa lead them through the Jotun ceremony, the breaking of bread and the mixing of cups, Loki and Thor feeding each other a small piece of bread and a sip of wine. Loki almost dropped his bread when Thor’s tongue brushed against his fingers. 

Then came the Aesir ceremony where Odin took center stage again, placing a huge ceremonial sword between the kneeling couple. They placed their hands on the hilt of the sword, fingers interlocked, as Frigga, regal and warm in her role as goddess of marriage, approached and slowly wound two red ribbons around the couples hands. They spoke the words they had rehearsed, pledging their troth to each other. 

Loki found Thor’s eyes fixed on him as spoke his part, his husband giving him a small smile as he recited his vows. Loki tried to smile back. To say he barely knew Thor was a vast overstatement, they had met only two weeks ago and been allowed only one opportunity to speak to each other privately (and even then there had been one of Frigga’s ladies in waiting sitting not twenty feet away as chaperon). 

The conversation had been awkward and forced, Thor’s questions clearly ones suggested to him by his parents. Do you have any siblings? Do you think you’ll miss them? What is life like on Jotunheim? What are your favourite foods? For his part, Loki had answered politely and asked his own set of questions (kindly provided by Jarnsaxa): Where in the palace will we live? Does the royal household travel often? How hot does it get in summer here?

The Aesir ceremony ended with Thor finishing his vows, the two ribbons untied from their hands and then tied in a lover’s knot around Thor and Loki’s wrists. They turned to face the assembled crowd, Odin announcing them to Asgard as husband and wife for the first time. 

After the subdued and formal ceremonies, the banquet afterwards seemed almost overwhelmingly raucous. The tables and food seemed to stretch on for miles, the sheer size of the party made adequate service of drink impossible so barrels of mead and wine from the Allfather’s own cellars lined the walls for any to help themselves from, servants rushing to and from them for those who could catch one to bring them a drink. 

Loki and Thor sat in the center of the head table, matching crowns of flowers on their heads, Thor’s parents sitting beside him, Loki flanked by the ambassador. Thor was speaking animatedly to his friends who sat across the table from him, Loki had been introduced to the four of them last week some time though their names escaped him right now. 

Odin nudged his son, pointing to Loki’s empty plate. Thor gave an ‘oh!’ and picked it up, grabbing some roast beef and throwing a few slices on the plate before reaching for the bread. 

The dark haired woman dressed in the garb of a warrior sitting opposite Loki laughed, “Already forgetting your duties as a husband, Thor?

“Shut up, Sif!” Thor threw the bread he was holding at her which she caught with another laugh before turning around to speak to someone on the table behind her. 

“Do you…uh…I can’t remember if you said you like potatoes. Do you want some?”

It took Loki a moment to realise Thor was speaking to him, “O-oh…oh I do…I mean, I would, yes, I’d like some potatoes.”

Thor speared two large roast potatoes onto Loki’s plate, then some of the other offered vegetables for good measure. He picked up the gravy flagon and started pouring it over the plate. 

Loki’s hand shot out to grab Thor’s forearm, “Not too much…”

There was a tense moment, Thor looking down at Loki’s blue skinned hand, the lover’s knot bright against his wrist, on his arm. Loki pulled it away as if burned, looking down at his lap. He could hear Jarnsaxa sigh beside him. 

The plate was placed in front of him, piled high with food.

“Is that too much gravy? I can pour some on my plate if it is…”

Loki’s stomach growled as the scent of the roast meat hit his nose, he’d been fasting since last night as was his people’s custom, “No…it’s fine, it looks…fine.”

The feast went on long into the night. Loki ate his fill and then some, Odin complimenting him on a fine hearty appetite and adding that he couldn’t stand it when people picked at their food. He drank as he ate, being careful not to take in too much mead, the final ceremony of the wedding night still had to be completed and Loki wanted his senses about him. 

Thor was doing the same, though no-one else at the banquet seemed interested in moderation. The guests grew wilder and wilder, laughing and shouting. Periodically someone would stand, demanding yet another toast to the new couple, wishing them happiness and blessing the fruit of their loins. Towards the end of the night, events had devolved to the point where Loki could see some more adventurous couples making use of the gaps between the mead barrels to grope and paw at each other. 

There was a cheer from the assembled crowd as Frigga approached Loki, taking his hand to prepare him from the final part of the night. There were hoots and lascivious shouts from the guests, the smaller blonde man sitting across from Thor at the table (what was his name again? Famral or something?) giving a bark of a laugh and leaning over the table to shake Thor’s shoulder. Thor at least had a degree of restraint, Loki noticed, raising his cup to his now wife and giving a knowing smile as he was lead away. 

It took just as long to get Loki out of his wedding gowns as it had to put them on. Loki noted that for the first time he was completely alone with Frigga. Knowing the Aesir this was probably by design, a chance for the mature Queen to impart some final wisdom on her blushing charge. 

Loki gave a small cough, Frigga kneeling in front of him as she undid garter from stocking and eased the silk down his legs, “Is this the part where you tell me to lay back and think of Jotunheim?”

Frigga chuckled, “No, my child, I am certain you have heard enough of that from the good ambassador.”

She folded the stockings and placed them on a nearby chair. Loki saw her hand disappear inside her gown and reappear with a small pot of salve, milky white and thick. Her hands moved almost faster than light, Loki remembering he had read that the Queen had been a respected and dangerous warrior in her own right before marriage and motherhood… 

Before he could even react, Frigga dipped her slender fingers into the salve and then reached between his legs, wiping the thick creme along the length of his opening, making sure to coat his clitoris thickly. Loki yelped and leapt back, hands covering his private area and looking at the Queen with pure shock.

“What in Ymir’s name are you doing, you mad witch?!”

“Making this easier for you, child,” she replied, voice stern but not unkind, “Tonight is not just for my son to enjoy.”

“Oh, is that so?” Loki said, sarcasm thick on his tongue. He shifted where he stood, back flat against the wall, he was…tingling…where she had rubbed the creme. 

“It is indeed. I was thankful for that salve on my wedding night, you will be as well,” She picked up a pure white robe from where it lay on a side table and held it out for Loki to take. He snatched it from her and dressed quickly, keeping a careful eye on Frigga and her overly familiar hands. 

Frigga raised an eyebrow at her new son in law, holding out the little pot to him, “My son is not known as the Hammer of Asgard merely because of his choice of weapon, child. You will need this…”

Loki looked at her carefully, mouth set in a firm line. He looked down at the pot, back up at her, down at it again, then edged closer to Frigga, snatching the little pot from out of her hand and tucking it inside a pocket of his robe. 

“A wise choice. Come…it is time.”

Frigga took Loki’s arm in hers and started leading him to the Bedding Chamber. They stopped outside the closed door, Frigga turning to him again.

“When you enter, it would be best if you kept your eyes on the floor. The Court is already in there waiting…things may be easier on you if you do not know who will be watching. Once you are inside the bed curtains you will not be able to see out though they can see in. Just…pretend you are alone.”

Loki nodded, his tongue suddenly dead in his mouth. This was it. 

He did as she had recommended as soon as the doors were opened for them, keeping his eyes firmly downcast, seeing only the gathered noble’s shoes and the bottoms of their chairs. Out of the corner of his eye he was certain he saw a flash of blue flesh, Jarnsaxa present so he could report to the Jotun Court that the marriage was consummated and the treaty complete. 

Only when they were right in front of the bed’s curtains, Loki’s feet stepping in the flowers which had been scattered in a ring around the bed, did Loki look up. He saw then how the Bedding would work. There were torches set up at each corner of the curtains, the only source of light in the room. They would shine on the couple, letting the assembled witnesses see them in silhouette through the pale golden fabric while the marriage was consummated, but would create a barrier for the couple themselves. No doubt there was some masking spell woven into the inside of the curtains as well…

Frigga pulled back the curtain for Loki to step through. There was a space between the drapes and the bed where Frigga helped him take his robe off, remembering to take the pot of salve out and shove it under one of the pillows of the bed before pulling back the sheet for Loki to get in.

In the centre of the bed there was a low pillow placed under the sheets, roughly twice the width and breadth of Loki’s hips, covered in a single white fur. He swallowed, knowing keenly its purpose. He could not blame the Aesir for this, it was a Jotun custom. His sire and brothers has hunted the white foxes for the pelt themselves, so that the proof of Loki’s virginity on his wedding night could be displayed for all to see the next morning. Jarnsaxa himself was charged with bringing the stained fur first to Odin and then back to Jotunheim. 

He lay down, placing his hips squarely in the center of the pillow. Frigga gave him one last small smile as she pulled the sheet over his chest, folding his robe over her arm and stepping out of the small golden space of the marital bed. Now all there was to do was wait. 

The curtains may have blocked Loki’s sight of the rest of the Bedding Chamber but they did not block the noise from it. He could hear chairs shifting, a murmured conversation or two, once even a quickly hushed laugh. The tingling where Frigga had rubbed the salve had shifted to a dull throbbing and he shifted where he lay, hand reaching up the bed and under the pillow so he could grasp the pot, taking some small comfort in its presence. 

The small noises of the gathered Court ceased in an instant, Loki heard the sound of every chair in the room grating along the floor as the witnesses stood. The Allfather had arrived, escorting his son to his marital bed. Loki swallowed, taking one deep shuddering breath. Was Thor as nervous as he was? This must be at least as bad for him as it was for Loki, Loki at least barely knew any of the witnesses, Thor had grown up with them. 

At least his new in laws would not be witnessing the event. Once Thor was ensconced in the bed with his bride both Odin and Frigga would leave, the witnesses trusted to do their duty. 

Loki’s hands clenched in the sheets as he felt rather than saw Thor enter the curtains; he kept his gaze firmly on the fresco on the ceiling above them, hearing his husband (so novel to use the word…) grunt as he dropped his robe on the floor then slide between the sheets of the bed. 

He had promised himself he would behave with dignity this night, he had sworn he would not cry or beg or shame his family by trying to run from the marriage, but when Thor’s hand found his hip under the sheets, all of his promises to himself flew out of his mind and his breath came in fast gasps, hand grabbing Thor’s wrist where it rested on his flesh, hot like a brand. 

Thor made a soft soothing noise (had his mother told him to do that?), shifting a little closer so he could whisper in his ear, “Take a moment, wife.”

Loki took one deep breath, then another, then forced himself to look Thor in the eye. Blue eyes stared back at him, fingers gently stroked his hip as much as they could trapped in Loki’s iron grip. He shifted closer, pressing his lips against the corner of Loki’s mouth. 

Loki’s head jerked back, not as panicked as before, surprised by the gesture. 

“What was that?” he whispered, keenly aware their voices could probably be heard beyond the curtain. 

“What? This?” Thor leaned in and made the strange gesture again, this time pressing his lips against the whole of Loki’s mouth, “A kiss.”

He took Loki’s unguarded moment and pulled his wrist out of Loki’s hand, bringing it up to trace his wife’s cheek. 

“Do you not kiss on Jotunheim?”

“No.”

“What do you do then…between lovers?”

Loki felt his skin darken, blushing deeper blue, “We…scratch.”

“Scratch?” Thor’s eyes went wide. 

“Not hard…well, some like it hard…but for most it’s more like…itching…”

“Really?” Thor shifted closer to Loki still, almost laying on top of him now and putting a heavy hand on his shoulder, “And where on you itches, wife?”

Loki pulled the sheet up in front of him, trying to shift away. Thor grimaced, realising he’d said the wrong thing (too soon, you fool!) and held firm to Loki’s shoulder. 

“Loki, this…” He looked around at their curtained room, “this has to happen tonight. There is no getting around it. I would that our marriage starts itself on the right footing, in truth I think we are well matched. I do not wish for this to be unpleasant for you.”

Loki looked up at Thor, slowly unclenching his hands on the sheets. 

“Y-your mother…” He reached under the pillow for where the pot of salve still sat, “She gave me this…”

Thor took the salve from Loki’s hand, opening it and taking a sniff then nodding, recognising it. 

“Would you like me to use it?”

Loki nodded, “If it will make things easier.”

Thor coated his fingers with the thick creme, “We have many years to know each other wife, and I hope many nights in more intimate company than this, but this night must first be had. If you prefer we can make this quick, the witnesses only have to view our coupling, not stay the whole night…”

“Y-yes…I would prefer that.”

Thor answered him with another pressing of their lips together. Loki would probably have to get used to that custom. Thor shifted up to rest his weight on one elbow, putting his hand under the sheets and finding Loki’s cock, wiping some of the thick salve on it before starting to stroke him. 

Loki shivered. That…that did feel nice actually, the salve warming on his skin and tingling pleasantly. Thor stroked him gently, spreading some of the salve over the head of Loki’s cock as he hardened. Loki gave a soft moan before stopping himself, hand clapping over his mouth as he remembered where he was. 

“Just pretend we are alone,” Thor whispered, dipping his fingers into the pot again, “No-one else is here.”

Thor’s hand moved under the sheet again, this time searching for the juncture of Loki’s thighs, finding them pressed firmly together. He waited until Loki parted them himself, bending his knees and planting his feet firmly on the mattress. 

He passed his fingers along the folds of Loki’s sex, testing his reaction. When Loki didn’t pull away he increased the pressure, finding the little nub he had been told would be there and circled it, massaging the creme in.

Loki tried to focus on what Thor was doing to him, the salve was certainly helping, but every few moments there would be some noise from outside the drapes, the sound of someone shifting in their chair, a clearing of the throat, and he would be reminded there was a room full of people watching their coupling. He couldn’t deal with this much longer, it had to end now! 

“Just put it in,” he snapped, voice hushed so the witnesses wouldn’t hear (he hoped).

“What?”

“Just…do it! Now! Get it over with.”

Thor kept rubbing at Loki’s clit, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, please. I’m ready, I swear it. 

Perhaps Thor didn’t fully believe Loki because he stayed where he was a few moments longer, rubbing the salve further into Loki’s sensitive skin. Loki wiggled on the pillow, the tingling feeling starting to spread up inside his body, wetness separate from the salve starting to form at his opening. 

Thor pushed the sheets back, moving to kneel between Loki’s legs. He stroked down Loki’s sides then moved his knees a little further apart. Loki, eyes on the ceiling again, focused on breathing in and out, slowly, calmly. 

It would all be over soon. Be calm, act with dignity, remember your station…

Then Loki looked down where Thor was kneeling between his knees and saw the ‘Hammer of Asgard’ in all of its glory, felt him press the blunt head of it against his opening, and his courage failed him again. He shifted his hips, tried to pull himself off the pillow. No. Gods, no, there was no way this was going to work! 

He braced his hands against Thor’s chest, tried to push him back, “Please…it’s not going to fit…”

More hushing, Thor grabbing one of the hands pushing at his chest and bringing it to his mouth to kiss the inside of Loki’s wrist. He leaned forward, bearing his weight down upon Loki and slowly sliding part of the way inside. 

Loki tried to bring his knees together but found Thor’s hips blocking them. Thor gripped Loki’s thighs, pulling his hips and shifting the angle of them so Loki’s legs were hooked over hips. He gave one quick thrust forward, pushing through the barrier he felt there and seating himself fully inside. 

Loki yelped, the loudest noise he made since entering the Chamber, forgetting the presence of the witnesses in the room with them. The pain was sharp but faded quickly, soon giving way to the odd feeling of being stretched open. Thor stroked Loki’s face, leaning down to kiss his neck.

“There…not so bad was it?”

Loki gave himself a moment to adjust before nodding in reply. Thor licked his lips, closing his eyes as he spoke, “I will try to be quick…”

“T-thank you.”

Thor pushed himself back up into a sitting position, holding onto Loki’s thighs as he started to thrust. 

Loki was more than a little surprised when Thor grabbed his cock, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts. He moaned, putting a hand over his face, the salve there helping to work him back to hardness. 

“You said you’d make it quick.”

“I am…”

Loki kept his mouth covered, trying to stifle any sound he made. Thor kept stroking him, twisting his hand over the head, keeping a quick pace. Loki closed his eyes, hips thrusting up into the hot (so hot, Gods, almost like burning) hand, his legs straightening as he came in a burst on his belly. 

Thor came with a low moan, bracing himself with one hand beside Loki’s head. With a slick noise he pulled out, flopping onto the bed and rolling onto his back. Still breathing deeply after his own orgasm, Loki stayed perfectly still. After a moment or two, chairs grated on the floor in the Chamber, feet moved, the witnesses filing out, their duty now done. 

Trying not to alert Thor to what he was doing, Loki reached down between his legs to press the white fur against his slit, holding it against his slightly raw flesh. He had to make sure there was blood there. He cursed himself for forgetting to smuggle a small knife in, if worst came to worst he could have always made a small nick on his inner thigh and bled onto the fur that way. Ugh, he had let himself be distracted. 

He could smell the faint coppery tinge of blood on the air though, and breathed out a sigh of relief, relaxing back onto the pillows. 

One of the witnesses, or maybe a servant, had stayed to extinguish the torches outside the curtains, letting darkness settle gently over the couple. Loki stayed awake only until he heard the final set of footsteps leaving the room. 

~*~*~

Loki woke the next morning, his tongue covered in a fine fur and his head aching from last night’s drink. He kept his eyes squeezed closed as he felt someone pulling at the sheets, he pulled back, drawing them tight over himself to keep out the draft. 

He heard shuffling in the room, the sheets being moved again. A cold hand brushed against his thigh, forcing Loki fully awake. He jerked up onto his elbows, coming face to face with Jarnsaxa, an almost guilty look on his face and his hand searching for the stained fur under the sheets. 

“Ah, hm…good morning your highness.”

Loki rolled his eyes, sighing deeply as he reached under the covers and picked up what Jarnsaxa was looking for. He had to tug a few times, the fur having shifted in the night and becoming caught under Thor’s considerable bulk. Loki elbowed Thor in the small of his back, making him grunt in his sleep and roll over, freeing the fox fur for Loki to pull out and hand to Jarnsaxa. 

The ambassador took the fur from Loki’s hands, holding it out in front of him and inspecting the rust coloured stains. Jarnsaxa nodded, pleased with what he saw. He picked a jeweled box off the floor and started folding the fur carefully to place it inside. 

“You did very well, your highness. Laufey King and your sire will be so proud when I tell them how well you comported yourself yesterday.”

Loki settled back into bed, rubbing a hand over his face, “When are you leaving?”

“This afternoon most likely. It depends when the Allfather awakes, he has first right of viewing.”

“Do not leave before seeing me again, I have gifts for Helblindi and Býleistr I’d like for you to deliver.”

Jarnsaxa bowed his head, in enough of a good mood to not complain as he normally would about him being the Ambassador of Jotunheim and not your delivery boy, Loki Prince. He picked up the box and started to leave, looking back at Loki one last time as he stepped through the curtains.

“Welcome to married life, your highness.”

Thor’s arm flopped over Loki’s waist as soon as Jarnsaxa was clear of the drapes, “Is a punch to the back how you plan of waking me every morning, wife?”

Loki snorted, “It was an elbow and no, not unless you deserve it.”

“I will do my upmost to remain in your good graces then,” Thor stretched, the vertebra clicking in his back, “So…was your day yesterday as interesting as mine was?”

Loki looked askance at Thor, “Interesting is one word for it…”

“Did you have to spend five hours naked, standing on one foot and balancing a plate on your head?”

“That is the Plate of Fidelity and Harmonious Love and it is very important to my people! You had better not have broken it!”

Thor raised his hands, “Believe me, it is still in one piece.”

They were silent for a moment, Thor putting his arm back over Loki’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Loki hesitated for a moment before lowering his hand to pat at Thor’s hair. Welcome to married life indeed…

“So…” Thor shifted on the bed, pressing his body closer to Loki’s, “Tell me more about this scratching business…”

**Author's Note:**

> The full Norsekink prompt:-
> 
> Loki and Thor are going to be married to each other. There are lots of preparations at stake. And numerous customs and rituals have to take place. (Both for Jotun and Aesir traditions and the special ones for the royal family.)
> 
> BONUS-  
> \+ millon: Forced!bath  
> \+ billion: Inspection by healers to ascertain virginity/fertility  
> \+ trillion: The bride or groom losing nerve or trying to resist   
> \+ infinity: A very public bedding ceremony. With the nobles staying in to view the consummation, as Thor is heir. And taking the bloodied sheet to be hanged out.
> 
> Preferred-  
> Arranged!Marriage or Forced!Marriage.   
> Jotun!Loki or Intersex!Loki.  
> Post-Avengers or Post-Thor or complete AU!
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
